


Not the Jedi Way

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, losing virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The reader is a Jedi General and ends up stuck with her clone Captain. How will they ever pass the time?
Relationships: Clone Troopers (Star Wars)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	Not the Jedi Way

“I don’t think we’re getting out of here any time soon, General.” Captain Hex sighed, returning from his third or forth trip around the cavern. You two had decided to scout out by yourselves, which hasn’t ended up well – whether it was an act of nature or a Separatist trap, a landslide had left the entrance of the cave completely blocked off. You lamented the fact that you didn’t have your master here – they could’ve lifted the rocks and gotten you out as if it were nothing. It reminded you of how unprepared you were for all of this.

“I guess we are waiting for a rescue, then.” You lean back against the cave wall, sighing. Hex removes his helmet and takes a seat next to you, an expression of concern developing on his face.

“You okay, General? We’ll get out of this mess. We always do.”

His lovely brown eyes stared right into yours. He always had such a natural warmth – whether it was concern for his brothers or for you – and you couldn’t help but feel flustered by it. You had recalled some of the other soldiers in the battalion teasing him about how he was around you, and now these expressions of caring always made you wonder if there was more to it. During your time working together, you couldn’t help but feel certain things around him – things that you were sure wouldn’t be approved of by the Order. A strong fondness – a feeling of attachment. You wouldn’t dare tell anyone. 

“If I were stronger,” you sighed, turning your head from him, “I could’ve gotten us out of here. My master once told me I was always a step behind. Maybe he was right.”

Hex almost nervously traced his fingers around the hexagonal pattern of his helmet while it sat on his lap, heavily considering his options to reply.

“With all due respect to him, General,” he spoke with such a nervous precision, “your master was too hard on you. You’re an efficient leader, and you actually care about us. I know we are born to be expendable soldiers, but you make me feel-“

He clears his throat. You turn to face him again. Your heart starts beating a little faster. Why did he stop?

“Keep speaking, Hex.”

His face goes bright red. He tries to continue tracing the painted shapes on his helmet as he stammers out words. 

“You make me feel like I’m more than that. When I see you,” he gathers the courage to look at you again, “I feel like there’s more to me than that. I imagine…” 

You continue locking eyes with him, quietly continuing to offer your support. You know where he is going with this now - and it isn’t Jedi intuition.

“I imagine if there wasn’t this war… what I could be doing. How I would want you to be a part of that. How many times I’ve thought about us, together… away from it all. I’ve spoken out of turn, General – must be the lack of air in here.” He stutters, placing his helmet to the side and awkwardly clearing his throat again.

Your heart is now frantically fluttering as if it’s trying to escape your chest. You take his hand, your face red hot.

“I think about it too. You’re not alone.” You feel both of your hands nervously shaking – two soldiers, who have seen so much combat together, terrified of expressing such dangerous sentiments to one another.

You sit together in silence for what feels like an eternity, before noticing that you are both leaning in towards one another. You kiss – an inexperienced, gentle one – and you can feel how hot his skin is. You lock lips again – this time longer and more confident. You feel good together. You shift yourself around while you continue making out with him, moving your body over his. Your hands cradle his head initially, but as your little make out session progresses you find them wandering over his armor. He looked so good in the armor, and you had chided yourself previously for thinking that. He nervously took cues from you, concerned about pushing any boundaries or upsetting you – but once you started touching him, he returned the favor. Luckily you weren’t covered in armor, and his gloves hands could explore your soft parts freely. He glided his hands over your chest, softly caressing your breasts over your tunic. You wanted more. 

“G-general!” He gasped as you began to undress in front of him, just removing your top layers to expose the top half of your body. 

“I can stop, Hex.” You cautiously reach out to grab your clothes again, ready to redress. He grabs your wrist, staring at your exposed skin. You look down at him, your face still bright red, but now giving him a playful smile. 

“No need to stop. Just wanted to check if you were… okay… with it. You look… really good.” He goes even redder. You giggle, which seems to help him relax.

“Flatterer. You’ve never seen anyone else like this before – how would you know!”

“I know beauty when I see it.” His face suddenly goes stern, realizing you’re trying to put yourself down. He then gives you a rare smirk before moving his head down to your chest. His tongue brushed against one of your nipples, causing you to cry out in surprise. He takes this as encouragement and continues to run his tongue against them, the cold air and arousal making them incredibly hard and sensitive. He places his mouth around them, his tongue exploring and taking time to suddenly tweak them or gently press his teeth down to cause you to gently yelp. You remain hanging over his body, panting. He groans with each enjoying noise you utter. You feel his lower half shifting around – trying to get comfortable. 

“You can take all that armor off.” You purr playfully, noticing his struggle below the belt. 

“I will take that part off,” he looks around nervously, “but I want to make sure I’m still ready in case anything tries to hurt you.”

You grin. “So you’re just shy, huh? I guess I will have to see that lovely body of yours another time.”

He lifts his face from your chest and look down as he works on removing his codpiece. He casts it aside, and you gasp as you suddenly feel his hardness spring up and against you. He fumbles around, freeing it from his under suit. His hot flesh presses against your still clothed inner thighs. You glance down, your eyes widening. He’s very big. 

“Something wrong, General? I-I can stop!” He tries to cover himself, but you reach at hand down to stroke him. He groans. 

“N-no. I mean, I’ve never seen one, b-but you look very impressive. Uh, impressive weaponry… is what I’m trying to say.” You stammer out, a little too excited about what you’ve gotten yourself into. 

“Oh. Oh! I’m glad… it’s, uh, to your liking.” He adorably replies, noticing you starting to lower yourself down to see it up close. 

You gently take it into one of your hands, giving it a soft stroke. You admire its size – while it isn’t worryingly long, it has an impressive girth to it. You had a silly thought wondering if all clones were like this and praising their well-endowed template, before feeling the urge to wanting to taste it. You run your tongue along his length, focusing your attention on the head of his cock. He groans loudly, absolutely in awe of such a unique experience. You soon take the head into your mouth, the taste of him and the sound of his reactions igniting such a primal want within you. You move your mouth as far as you comfortably can around his length, taking a free hand to stroke the parts your mouth (and what feels like your throat) cannot reach. You feel his hips softly bucking against you, craving more. You increase your speed, and as you do one of his hands finds its way to the top of your head. He softly strokes your hair – affectionately and overwhelmed with lust. 

“I want to taste you now,” he groans, lifting your mouth off of his cock and staring down at you. Your face goes bright red. You’re happy to give, but to have him down on you?

“Go on. Lie down.” After nervously moving around, you find him over you and breathing down your neck. The hairs on your body stand up. You follow his order, tugging down at your pants and placing them aside. He tosses one of his gloves off, sliding his bare hand in between your legs. He strokes your inner thighs before moving to your lips – he can’t help but catch the wetness of your slit while he caresses the outside of your opening. You moan, squirming around his hand as he continues to explore. He grabs your tunic to place behind your head, concerned about the hard cave floor, before lifting up your hips and lowering himself down in between your legs. He enthusiastically tastes you, his tongue happily lapping away. Your breathing gets faster and sharper, absolutely overwhelmed at the experience. His tongue presses against your opening, playfully teasing you by flicking around your opening. He moves up to your clit, gently brushing against it and sucking at it. He plays off of your reactions – doing things you positively react to more intensely. He spends time in between your legs for a while, eventually ending up with your hands on his head trying to grip at something – but his typical clone buzz cut gives you nothing to grip. You cry out, your body riding the waves of your first orgasm caused by someone else. Well, directly – you would be lying if you said you hadn’t thought of him while you were alone at night. 

He pulls himself off of you, grinning. 

“I love seeing you squirming around like that.”

You shift up and gleefully push him back into the ground, mounting him. You feel his hardness press against your drenched opening and you begin to rub against it, teasing him. He groans, his expression intensifying. 

“I want you so badly,” he lustfully sighs, his cock pushing right at your entrance. 

“I want you too.” You reach a hand down to guide him inside of you. His girth causes you to pleasurable whimper, but due to the two of you working each other up you are warmed up for him. He eventually slides into you, holding his place. His expression is pure pleasurable awe.

“You feel so good. I just want to have at it.” He exercises restraint, concerned about your comfort but wanting to intensely fuck you right then and there. He seems embarrassed of such an animalistic admission.

“You can go… slow.” You whimper, dictating the pace as you move yourself up and down his length. He follows along, matching your speed and catching himself as he tries to speed things up. His soft eyes look up at you, taking you in again – there is such a fondness in their expression – a tenderness you’ve never seen before. You grab one of his hands, placing it over one of your breasts. He takes the cue and lets himself fondle you again, this time more lovingly stroking your chest and the rest of your body. He runs his hands along your hips, appreciating your shape. You start to feel more comfortable and increase the pace. He seems grateful as he matches up to you, trying to buck his hips up to meet your rhythm. You begin to moan louder, your noises echoing in the cave. He groans along with you, his noisiness egging you on as you start to buck faster and harder. The cave is soon just filled with the sounds of two of you going at each other, and you find yourselves completely caught up in the moment. 

“Hex!” You cry out, trying to get him to slow down, but it’s too late - you’re hit with an overwhelming orgasm, your mind spinning and the waves of it hitting you hard. Your body reacting sends him over the edge too, and he pushes himself as deep as he can inside of you, hilting himself inside and grunting as he fills you up with what feels like a huge load of his hot seed. You both catch your breath, you looking down at him and him looking up at you. You feel his cum starting to leak down your legs as he pulls you down into a kiss. You collapse on top of him, nuzzling your face into his neck. 

“I’m glad we talked.” He gives you a tender kiss on the forehead. 

“Me too. We better get dressed before-“

You hear voices in the distance. You scramble to grab your clothes and redress as he puts himself back into his pants and reattach his cod armor. Your squad arrives, catching you both dressed but looking quite disheveled. You see a couple of them elbowing each other and exchanging whispers. Hex bolts up and puts his helmet on. 

“Thanks for the rescue, boys.”

“Any time, Captain. Looks like you two kept busy.”

You blush, trying to pretend otherwise, and you can only image Hex’s face underneath the safety of that bucket. 

“No more comments like that. Got it?” The embarrassment he attempted to hide was completely obvious.

“Yes, sir.” They replied, stifling laughs. You straightened out your robes before following the group outside, wondering how you could find yourself alone with him again sometime soon.


End file.
